


"Happy Birthday Zaynie."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Grinding, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Zayn's birthday. He's wakes up to a post-it note beside him instead of Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy Birthday Zaynie."

It’s not every day Liam gets to wake up to the person he fell in love with. And it’s not everyday he gets to wake up next to the person he loves on his birthday. Today is special, his Zayn is twenty two today. This moment now, when his hand is holding his head up, still a little sleepy because of the late night they had, but it’s worth being awake at the time of the morning because he gets to see his real life sleeping beauty wake up. 

Zayn’s face is the perfect definition of perfect; his hair is soft and a little curly, his eyelashes are fanned over his cheek bones, lips slightly parted as he breaths. His chest is raising and falling slowly, calmly as he sleeps. Liam sometimes forgets how lucky he is, he gets to call Zayn his. Zayn Malik, is his boyfriend, the love of his life; his soul mate. 

Liam places a single kiss to Zayn forehead which makes him stir a little, but doesn’t wake him up. He turns over so his back on display; the expanse of skin is on display. Liam can see it raising and falling as well as seeing the muscles contract. Liam lifts a hand and strokes his fingers across the skin lightly as he can, it makes Zayn arch his back, Liam smiles at how in-tune he is with Liam’s touch. He leans his head down and kisses Zayn in between the scapulars tenderly before getting out of bed. 

He grabs a sticky note pad and a pen and then writes down the beginning of a poem. 

_“If I could sing, I’d sing a song_  
 _Filled with love and praise,_  
 _Using notes and melody,_  
 _Musical bouquets...”_

He smiles and sticks it on his pillow because he knows Zayn will turn over and expect to find Liam there; instead, he’ll find the yellow post-it note. He smiles before he writes the other part down…

_“If I could paint, with brush strokes I_  
 _Could show you how I feel;_  
 _With colours, light and texture,_  
 _I'd prove my love is real.”_

Biting his lip, he sets off for their ensuite and sticks it to the blank navy blue wall where the toilet is. Because Liam knows after Zayn wakes up, he goes to the toilet. Yes, Liam knows how Zayn works. When Liam has placed the note in its place, he goes to the toilet himself, flushes and then washes his hands before leaving the bedroom, peeking at Zayn as he goes through the door and down the hallway. He takes a moment to look at the picture that litter the wall. There’s ones of him and Zayn in the beautiful cities they have visited over the four years they’ve been together. He and Zayn have pictures of their families separately and together; massive smiles on their faces because it was their first “family” get-together. And then of course there was the five of them; himself, Zayn, Harry, Louis, and Niall. It was when they won their first award, it was an amazing night and they each had their own photo of the night.

Stepping foot into the kitchen, he makes a beeline for the kettle and flicks it on – he knows there’s water in there because Zayn always fills it before they go to bed – and makes quick work of making himself and Zayn a cuppa tea. He knows Zayn will want milk so he writes the next part of the poem… 

_“If I could fly, I’d soar so high_  
 _Grazing heaven above,_  
 _Trailing a giant banner:_  
 _Zayn is the one I love!”_

He finishes the line before opening the fridge. He bends down and places the stick note on the milk carton; ready for Zayn to see it. He reaches for the cream and walks back over to the bench and pour a little cream into his own mug of tea before adding sugar. For the last part of the poem, he tries to think of a place where he can do it. He sits down at the small dining room and thinks. He scans the kitchen and then spots the perfect place. He drinks his tea as he writes the last part of his poem and then he stalks over to where they’re sitting. He smiles, all crinkly eyed before placing the sticky note on Zayn packet of cigarettes. 

_“I can’t do those, but I can do this:_  
 _I can hug you tight and say,_  
 _I hope your birthday is the best,v  
 _A joy-filled pleasure buffet!”_ _

Okay, so the poem is a little stupid, but Liam is sure that Zayn will appreciate it nonetheless because that’s who Zayn is. He likes small meaningful things like that. Liam is sure Zayn will keep all four sticky notes and press them into the pleather bound notebook he has. 

Liam falls in love with Zayn more and more everyday and he is sure he’ll keep falling in love. He doesn’t know what he’d do with him, in all seriousness, he doesn’t even remember his life before Zayn; it was like Liam found himself in Zayn. In his voice, in his smile, in his eyes, in his soul; it was all Zayn and for that, Liam is grateful. 

-x-

Zayn stirs gently and slides a hand to the other side of the bed looking for a warm body. Except there’s nothing but cool sheets. Zayn turns over and finds the bed empty next to him and he pouts, it’s his birthday and he has woken up alone. Sighing, he lays on his back and tries to wake up a little more before tackling the day ahead. Louis and Harry coming over with presents that Zayn won’t have any clue what to do with, Niall with a case of beer, food and cake. And Liam fussing over him, but not that he minds. Once he is more awake he gets out of bed, stretching so his muscles and joints pop deliciously. But before he gets out of bed something catches in the corner of his eye. It’s a sticky note. He leans down to examine it.

“If I could sing, I’d sing a song, filled with love and praise, using notes and melody, musical bouquets.” He reads and a smile makes its way on to his sleep soft face. Then he shakes his head fondly, “little sap.” 

He bites his lip and picks the note up and then makes his way to the bathroom, he immediately goes for the loo. He takes himself out and hold himself with one hand while the other holds the note. Once he finishes reading it again, he looks ahead of him, his eyes catching on another yellow post-it note. His eyebrow contorts in confusion once more and then he leans forward a little. 

“If I could paint, with brush strokes I could show you how I feel; with colours, light and texture, I'd prove my love is real.” Zayn blushes and then places the first note with the second so he can flush the loo and wash and dry his hands. Once that’s done, Zayn un-sticks the two post-it notes from the wall and goes back into the bedroom to put some clothes on. He scans the floor and finds a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that just so happens to be Liam’s. The throws them on and makes his way to the kitchen. 

Walking in he notices Liam isn’t there. He shrugs and sees there’s already a cuppa tea made for him. He smiles at how cute Liam is. But, there’s no milk. He sighs and drops the notes on the bench top and goes to get the milk from the fridge. Once he’s got it, he doesn’t notice the note at first but after he’s finished pouring the milk in and sets the jug down, he spots it and giggles. He picks the note up and read it. 

“If I could fly, I’d soar so high, grazing heaven above, trailing a giant banner: Zayn is the one I love!”

He bites his lip again and places this one with the other two. Liam can be so romantic sometimes, Zayn loves it. Loves him. To the moon and back and he doesn’t know what he’d do if Liam Payne didn't exist in this world. Liam is the one who holds him when the world gets too much, when the pressure of having the world know his every move becomes too much. Liam is the one who kisses away his tears when he gets homesick and then hugs him until he falls asleep. Liam Payne is everything. 

Smiling from ear to ear he picks up his tea and makes a move towards his cigarettes. He goes to pick them up but sees another note stuck to the packet. He shakes his head fondly and wonders how many more are dotted around the place. He picks up his pack and read again. 

“I can’t do those, but I can do this: I can hug you tight and say, I hope your birthday is the best, a joy-filled pleasure buffet!”

He puts the last note with the other three and picks the pile up before heading outside. When he steps foot on to the balcony, the English weather is cold, there are grey clouds littered across the sky, pesky weather. He closes the door and makes his way over to the table they have, it isn't much, just something they picked up at a car-boot sale a few months back. Zayn completely fell in love with the old wood and rustic look of it but shrugged it off. Liam knew he liked it and when Zayn had gone to the loo, Liam made his way back to the stall and bought it for him. Zayn didn’t know until they were at home; he still doesn’t know how Liam managed to get the set, take it back to the car and get back to Zayn without him noticing he was missing. When he sits down, he notices a black box on the table with a sticky note attached to it. He smiles, lights up his smoke and plucks the note off the box before opening it. 

_”To my dearest Zayn, this is for you. I love you so much and continue to love you more and more every day. I don't wanna live without you, you’re my forever…”_

_Zayn takes a drag before he curls his fingers around the box. He opens it slowly and nearly chokes on what he sees. It’s a ring. A plain silver band. He places the box on the table and finishes his smoke and tea before grabbing everything, including the box, before making his way inside._

_As soon as he steps foot inside, he stops when he sees Liam on one knee. He looks gorgeous as always, he dressed in jeans, his batman t-shirt. His eyes are sparkling in the light coming in from the French doors, smile big and wild._

_“Hi.”_

_Zayn smiles and blushes a bit, “yes, I’ll marry you.”_

_Liam’s face lights up immediately, and he’s up and taking Zayn in his arms, spinning him around and laughing._

_“You will?”_

_“Yes, I’ll marry you.”_

_Liam places Zayn back on two feet and kisses him. Zayn melts into it, like he always done, Liam’s kisses always manage to take his breath away. The kiss doesn’t stay sweet for very long; it’s all tongue and teeth and saliva. Liam lifts Zayn up and Zayn immediately wraps his legs around Liam’s waist, and then he kisses down Liam’s neck which are followed by bites. Liam moans and carries Zayn all the way back to the bedroom and throws Zayn on the bed before crawling on top of them and attaching Zayn’s neck and chest with bites and kisses._

_Zayn arches into the kisses and moans Liam’s name. All he can feel is Liam, he’s everywhere and it’s burning his skin in the most amazing way and he wants more, he wants Liam inside of him. Liam wraps his lips around Zayn’s right nipple, suckling before he bites down gently. Zayn hisses and bucks his hips into Liam’s, he can feel Liam’s cock through his jeans, it’s throbbing and is waiting to be inside tight wet heat._

_Liam soon manages to shed off his clothes and then he is left in nothing but his tight black boxers. Zayn bites his lip when he sees Liam’s cock through the black material, he can see the wet spot where Liam is leaking. After more kisses, Liam strips them both of their underwear and they both let out hisses when their dicks glide together._

_Zayn bucks his hips up as Liam grinds down into Zayn, their pace quickens and Zayn is letting out little whimpers of Liam’s name. Liam smiles and sucks a bruise into Zayn’s collarbone before snaking a hand between them and wrapping his hands around the both of them. He uses their combines precum as a lubricant to make the glide easy._

_“Fuck, yeah, just like that.” Zayn moans as he arches his back, he doesn’t know what it will accomplish but he does it anyway._

_Liam moves his hand quicker. “M’close babe, keep going. Don’t. Stop.”_

_Liam doesn’t, he keeps going until Zayn’s chest is rising and falling quickly and his eyes roll back into his head. Zayn looks stunning like this, hooded eyes, lips bitten red and skin sweat slicked. Liam just watches as it takes place and soon, Zayn’s back is arching to its full capacity and he can feel Zayn release all over his fist which makes Liam cum too._

_Because it’s all it takes for Liam._

_Zayn’s breathing is laboured as Liam rolls off of him. “Happy birthday Zaynie.”_

_Zayn smiles with his eyes closed. “The poem was cute.”_

_Liam giggles from beside him. “What did you do with the box?”_

_Zayn shrugs, barely awake. “I’ll go find it.”_

_Liam gets up, albeit reluctantly, and goes to find what Zayn did with the box his engagement ring was in. He doesn’t have to look far, the box is sitting precariously on the floor where Zayn must of dropped it, along with the post-it notes. Liam smiles, picks them up and goes back to the bedroom where Zayn is now sleeping softy. Drying cum on his now soft cock. He’s so beautiful, that sometimes, Liam needs a minute to actually breathe._

_He opens the box, takes the ring out and walks over to Zayn. He lifts his left hand up and places the ring on his left finger, so when Zayn wakes up, he’ll see the sparkling piece of jewellery on his finger._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, so, this kinda sucks and it's late but I had major writers block. And disclaimer: the poem isn't mine.


End file.
